New Year's
by Quiris
Summary: An evening of fireworks turns into a drinking game.


"I don't see the point of this," Nezumi said irritably. He had his scarf wrapped tightly around his shoulders and a grimace on his face. Shion had convinced him, after much pleading and begging, to come and sit out on the terrace with him. With the cold wind blowing fiercely, the ground covered in ice and snow, and breath visible on the chilly air, Nezumi wanted nothing more than to go back inside. It was far too late to be dealing with this.

Shion sighed, smiling as he placed a clock on the table between two glasses of champagne. The time read 11:53. "This only happens once a year, Nezumi; we should enjoy it," he said.

Nezumi groaned, falling back into his chair. "Wouldn't it be better enjoyed inside, then? Where it's not, oh I don't know, _freezing_." He buried his nose into the folds of his scarf and muttered something about not understanding city folk and their big holidays.

Shion laughed. "Oh, you'll see," he said. He wasn't sure if Nezumi had ever seen fireworks up close before. He was hoping that the boy hadn't. He wanted this to be a special night for them both to remember.

There were few lights on throughout No.6 that night. There was the glow of a flickering fireplace through drawn curtains, the light of lanterns near the park, and here and there a stray living room light that had been left on. As the time drew nearer to midnight, more lights disappeared. Without the haze of the city lights, stars were beginning to shine brilliantly in the clear night sky. It was 11:57 now and Shion could already see people gathering outside, waiting in anticipation for the clock to strike twelve.

"It's almost time!" Shion said excitedly, bouncing in his seat. He'd always loved New Year's. He held many good memories of spending the night with his mother, staying up determinedly with bleary eyes until the clock chimed, cheers were shouted, and fireworks shot across the sky in a display of beautiful colours. His mother was spending New Year's with a friend this time. She'd determinedly insisted that Shion spend the holiday with just Nezumi, although he thought that it would have been more fun with all of them together. This New Year's feel strange without her, although not strange in a bad way.

There was only a minute left now. Nezumi was still slacked back in his chair, but had perked up, catching Shion's enthusiasm with confused interest. He noticed that Shion was staring out towards the park, eyes light with starlight, shining with glee. The white-haired boy told him that it was almost time again and picked up his glass of champagne. Nezumi followed suit and tried to take a sip, but Shion demanded that he wait until precisely midnight. Nezumi was sure that Shion was teasing him at this point.

Five… Shion started counting under his breath, taking quick glances from the clock, to Nezumi, and back towards the park.

Four… Nezumi still had no idea what was happening, but was starting to feel anxious, watching his lover bounce up and down as if this were the best day of his life.

Three… Time seemed to have slowed down, each second taking nearly an eternity to pass.

Two… It was nearly time; the air felt full of static.

"One!" Shion said aloud.

He hopped to his feet as a bell began to chime far off. Was that it, Nezumi thought? He stayed up this late to listen to a bell? But that was not all that happened.

There was a crackling sound as something shot up into the sky, quickly followed by several more darts. Before Nezumi could even fathom what they were, the sparkling rockets made a loud crack, an echoing boom, and the night sky was painted with dazzling yellow sparks—red sparks—white—blue—the entire spectrum of colour seemed to explode above them. Fireworks. Nezumi had seen fireworks, certainly, but never from so close, never this clearly. He'd seen them from afar, stray sparks that shot over the walls of No.6, creating far-off booms. But this—this was something completely new. He could see the fireworks fade and their sparks falling away into the air as if they were stars being engulfed by the night. He could see, in riveting detail, the moment that the fireworks burst into life. He could feel the sound carry through his body, shaking him to his core. It was beautiful.

Shion was laughing, a sweet little laugh of his that Nezumi cherished. He looked and saw those crimson eyes locked on his own. "See? I told you that you'd envoy this," he said, holding out his glass of champagne towards Nezumi. "Happy New Year's."

Nezumi tapped his glass against Shion's quickly, slapping an unimpressed expression on his face. "They're alright," he said slowly, feeling his jaw drop unintentionally as another round of fireworks shot up. "Well, it's still cold." He didn't want to admit that Shion was right. The fireworks were something, definitely worth staying up for… not that he'd say that out loud.

But if Shion was bothered by Nezumi's reaction, he didn't show it. He was still smiling, staring at the beautiful sky with wonder. Nezumi thought that Shion looked nearly as beautiful as the sky. His hair shone like his eyes, a drop of starlight here on earth. Without even thinking about it, Nezumi leaned over and gave Shion a kiss on the cheek.

The action startled Shion so much that he dropped his glass of wine, shattering it on the concrete below. "OH—oh no," he said, laughing immediately after the surprise.

Nezumi rolled his eyes, a grin snaking across his face. "Clumsy," he jibed, setting his now-drained glass aside on the table. "How do you even manage to dress yourself?" The shattered glass was much forgotten as Nezumi gave Shion another kiss, this time on the lips.

Shion pulled away, brow raised. "You're not drunk are you?"

Nezumi raised his brow in return. "I've only had a glass," he said, bemused. "Why? Are you expecting to get drunk with me?"

The fireworks had all disappeared, leaving the sound of their explosions ringing in Shion's ears. He stood up, collecting the clock and bottle of champagne. He went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Nezumi asked, wondering if he'd said the wrong thing.

Shion looked back, hand on the door. "Well, I'll need a new glass then, right?"

Another laugh escaped Nezumi and he followed. "This should be fun," he said.

Shion grabbed a new glass from the kitchen cabinet and they both moved into the living room. With the heater broken and this winter particularly cold, blankets and cups once filled with hot chocolate littered the couch and chairs. Nezumi flopped down into a nest of blankets and Shion followed, bringing the bottle of champagne with him.

They started to play a game of cards after a while. They did several rounds of rummy, under the circumstance that the losing player had to down a shot of wine. Shion hardly knew how to play the game, however, and winning it was a whole other animal. He did manage to beat Nezumi once, but by the time that they decided to play another game, Shion was left quite tipsy while Nezumi was quite clear-headed.

"What will we play next?" he said in a silky voice, shuffling up the cards. "If you're still up for it, that is."

Shion shrugged his shoulders. He did want to play another game, but he really didn't know many that two people could play. "What would you like to play?" he said uncertainly, shuffling the cards clumsily.

Nezumi considered this, looking up at the ceiling fan thoughtfully. Suddenly, a sinister expression dawned on his face.  
"Oh, I know a game we could play," he said slowly, teasingly. "But… I'm not sure that you'd be up for it."

"Just name it," Shion said, rolling his eyes. "I'll play whatever it is."

Nezumi laughed. "Alright, then… Strip poker it is?"

Shion froze, eyes wide, "I—uh… um…" his face was red with embarrassment. He'd been expecting some obscure game that he'd never heard of before, not… well, not that.

Nezumi tipped his glass, taking another sip from his wine glass. "You said you'd play anything," he said with a devilish grin.

"I know, but—but—"

"Afraid you'll lose?"

That got Shion. He narrowed his eyes, lip pouted. Either the alcohol was getting to his head, or he was feeling particularly daring tonight, because he then said: "We'll see about that."

Nezumi was unsurprised, however, when Shion quickly started to lose the first few hands. He kept muttering something about usually being pretty good at poker, but how he played certainly spoke otherwise. Maybe he was getting flustered from the alcohol—he had, after all, drunk another glass while they were playing. Nezumi had to warn him to slow down because, it would seem, he was subconsciously downing the stuff now and steadily becoming drunk. Nezumi was also getting tipsy, but hadn't had nearly as much wine as Shion.

In no time, Shion had lost his shoes, socks, coat, and shirt. Nezumi was forced to remove his scarf when Shion, after much prideful giggling, finally won a hand. "What are you smirking for?" Nezumi said. "Just a couple more hands and you're going to be the one buck naked."

But suddenly, all of Nezumi's luck seemed to drain away. His boots went, then his socks, and then his shirt. They were on even playing ground now, with nothing left but pants and shorts. They both shivered, but resisted the urge to pull on any blankets.

"Hope you don't like wearing pants," Shion said, snickering like crazy. Nezumi had banned him from drinking any more alcohol, but Shion had already had more than enough. He was growing impatient and bouncy, a laughing mess. His cheeks were nearly as rosy as his eyes.

Nezumi lost the next hand and Shion waited with a wide smile for him to remove his pants. He was irritated, however, when Nezumi instead reached up and pulled the band from his hair, letting his raven locks fall down upon his shoulders. "Hey, it counts," he insisted.

Shion rambled on about how Nezumi was cheating, but they moved onto the next round without further delay. Shion was delighted when Nezumi immediately lost another hand and was forced to remove his pants.

"I hope you lose the next round too," Shion said with a laugh, staring unashamedly at Nezumi's crotch.

"Not hoping to see anything, are we?" Nezumi said. He felt somewhat silly now, mind fuzzy from the alcohol. He suddenly didn't care about who would win the game. Either way, one of them would wind up naked. Perhaps something nice would follow…

They played the next hand slowly, waiting with bated breath to see who would win. They both had poor hands, but Nezumi wound up the loser of the two.

"Time to take them off," Shion said in a singsong voice.

Somewhat embarrassed, Nezumi set aside his glass of champagne and propped himself up on his knees. "Oh, you want to see, do you?" he said, teasing at the band of his shorts.

Shion nodded, drawing closer. "Come on now; take them off," he said impatiently.

Nezumi obliged—as slowly as possible. Centimeter by centimeter he pulled his shorts down, inching them past the defined lines of his hips. Nezumi watched with delight as Shion sat back with a look of pure fascination on his face, watching Nezumi strip-teased for him, sluggishly exposing his cock.

Now completely nude, Nezumi sat awkwardly before Shion, letting him take in his prize. He had won the game, after all. The awkward pause didn't last very long, however. Shion closed the gap between them, bringing his lips to Nezumi's, pressing his body firmly against his.

They fell back into the nest of blankets, mouths tangled together in a long, breathless kiss. Nezumi quickly flipped Shion over, burying his nose into the crook of his lover's neck, engulfing his scent. He started to nip at the boy's throat, nibbling at the sensitive flesh there. He relished the sounds that Shion made, those small gasps that escaped his soft lips. He was much more vocal today, switching between pleasured, breathless groans and softs little bouts of laughter.

It didn't take very long for Shion to lose his shorts. Normally, Shion was much more reluctant to strip, but today he practically threw his underpants across the room, revealing his growing erection beneath.

Nezumi wanted to take advantage of Shion's straightforwardness tonight. Relaxing, he allowed himself to be flipped over. Shion stared hungrily at him, letting his hands stroke Nezumi's hardened length. "What are you going to do?" Nezumi asked seductively.

That made Shion pause. "I could ride you?" he said, staring at Nezumi's erection. He seemed to want to do _something_, but didn't have much idea as to what that something was.

Nezumi was usually the dominant of the pair but… he wanted to try something else out. He figured that, with Shion drunk, tonight might be the best time to suggest such a thing.

"How about you top for once?" he said, tugging on Shion's cock, rubbing his thumb over the wet slit.

Shion's eyes went wide and a small squawk escaped him as Nezumi toyed with his length. "Me? Top?" Nezumi nodded, continuing to pump his lover's member. "I—can I?" He seemed interested in the idea, but also nervous.

Nezumi spread his legs, wrapping them around Shion's waist. "Only if you think you can," he said lustily.

Now that it was a challenge, a little fire lit in Shion's eyes. He quickly moved his hand down between Nezumi's thighs, stroking the puckered flesh there, exploring his lover's body. They'd both had sex several times before, but Shion had never topped. To be honest, he hadn't really considered topping. He hadn't been sure that Nezumi would mind doing such a thing, and it wasn't as if he was dying to do so. But… now that Nezumi brought it up, Shion was curious. He'd never topped during sex and now, especially since Nezumi was goading him into it, he wanted to give it a shot.

He started to kiss Nezumi—_hard_—passionately pressing his lips against his, sloppily exploring Nezumi's mouth with his tongue. Nezumi grinded against him, hands tangled in Shion's hair—sliding down his back—groping his ass. Shion gasped and pulled away from Nezumi's lips, lifting his fingers to his mouth as Nezumi so often did to Shion before preparing him. Nezumi began to lick his fingers obligingly, coating them in saliva—gently biting and nipping his digits as he did so. They had lube to use, but Shion didn't want to get up to fetch it.

Shion nervously pressed his finger against Nezumi's entrance. Slowly, he slid his digit in, glancing at Nezumi all the while to make sure that he was enjoying it. Nezumi let out a soft groan, eyes closed as he allowed Shion to dip his finger all the way inside of him. Nezumi gasped and shuddered when Shion then began to curl his finger, stretching the tight muscles.

"Does this hurt?" Shion asked without stopping. He stared curiously at Nezumi's body, watching as his cock twitched and his hips bucked against the foreign presence inside of him.

"It feels weird, but no," Nezumi said, adjusting his hips. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but this was a very strange feeling. Not bad, but not quite good yet either. He wondered when it was supposed to start feeling good. Perhaps that wouldn't happen until—

Nezumi cried out as Shion brushed against something inside of him, a bundle of nerves that sent pleasure shivering through his entire body. He was shaking, surprised and pleased both at the same time. Shion froze for a moment, but a grin quickly shone on his face. Of course, Shion knew exactly what Nezumi was feeling. He'd felt it before firsthand and seen Nezumi smirk with joy at watching his reactions. Now was Shion's turn to do the same and he was enjoying it immensely.

Another finger slipped in. The pressure was starting to feel good. He was rocking up against Shion's fingers, losing himself in the pleasure. Nezumi was happy that Shion was so drunk, hopeful that he may not remember the minute details of what occurred this night. Nezumi appreciated the pleasure of this considerably, but the position he was in made him feel overpowered and threatened in a way that he wasn't sure he was completely comfortable with.

But it felt so _good_. Insecurities aside, Nezumi couldn't ignore that. He wanted more—he wanted Shion. Now. He felt hungry with desire, unable to control himself. He was just as curious as Shion about switching positions.

Nezumi pushed Shion back, pinning him on the couch. "H-hey!" Shion protested, surprised. He slipped his fingers from Nezumi's passage and tried to push him back, but Nezumi wouldn't budge. "What, did you change your mind?" Shion asked somewhat grumpily.

Nezumi shook his head, kissing Shion's chin. "Not at all."

He grabbed Shion's erection and held it straight. Balancing on his toes, he positioned it at his entrance. Shion forgot about trying to push Nezumi back. He stared, open-mouthed, at the boy on top of him.

Slowly, cautiously, Nezumi impaled himself on Shion's cock. He felt pleasure as it pressed against his hole, but soon felt uncomfortable when the head slid in. He had to stop, breath catching in his lungs, caught off guard by the pressure. He hadn't expected Shion to hurt him at all, being that Shion wasn't as large as Nezumi. This did hurt a bit, though—not a lot, but enough to make Nezumi pause to try and get used to the feeling.

"Oooh, it's tight," Shion said, closing his eyes as the new sensations captivated him. "So this is what it feels like, huh?" he was giggling between gasps, stroking Nezumi's hips subconsciously. He seemed to notice that Nezumi was uncomfortable, though, and frowned, looking over the boy's trembling body. "Does it hurt?" he said with surprise. Shion had also assumed that his smaller size wouldn't give Nezumi as much trouble on his first time.

"Just a tad," Nezumi said through his teeth, although he was grinning sheepishly. "Just give me a moment."

"Mmmm fine," Shion whined, quivering with the desire to slam up into Nezumi's body. But he resisted the temptation and forced himself to hold still.

Nezumi took deep breaths, steadying himself. To be honest, he felt extremely impatient as well. Even still, he wasn't prepared to go and hurt himself. If he was embarrassed now, it would be far worse trying to explain limping around the next day with a sore ass. He took the time to get used to it and, when he felt more comfortable, begin to slowly slide himself down. He gritted his teeth, not necessarily in pain, and gasped when he went down as far as he could go.

Shion groaned, staring at their connection intimately. "Can I move now?" he asked impatiently.

Nezumi shook his head. "I said give me a moment, you dick."

Shion chuckled some more, teasing at Nezumi's nipples and licking a sloppy trail down his lover's throat while he made him wait. "You're the dick," he said through broken giggles.

"I can be one," Nezumi said devilishly.

Nezumi rocked his hips forward to surprise Shion—but wound up surprising himself more than anything. He struck his prostate and cried out, quivering as Shion groaned with appreciation. The white-haired boy gave him a sly grin, still chuckling drunkenly.

Their lovemaking was sloppy and filled with laughter—most on Shion's part. Nezumi was determined to get Shion to writhe in pleasure—to show him just how good he was at the act—but for all of his efforts, Nezumi's mind was less than clear at the moment and things didn't seem to go according to plan. More than once, he had to stop sucking Shion's throat and reposition himself after Shion bucked too wildly, severing their connection.

"Mmmm stop moving so much; I want to kiss you," Nezumi complained, pinning Shion down by the shoulders.

"Ah, you're no fun," Shion teased. He was still wiggling his hips, but slowed enough to let Nezumi kiss him at least.

It didn't take very long for Shion to reach his limits. "Can… can I do it inside you?" he asked with a groan. His hips were quivering and his face was flushed. Despite the fact that he was not on the receiving end of sex tonight, Shion was still making much more noise than Nezumi.

Nezumi paused, considering the statement. "I… guess?" he said somewhat uncertainly. To be honest, he hadn't really thought that far.

Shion didn't give Nezumi any time to reconsider. He quickly lost himself in his lover's passage. The sensation startled Nezumi and he made a noise somewhere between a squawk and a deep groan. Several strokes of his hand later and Nezumi came as well, spilling himself onto Shion's stomach.

The pair collapsed, curling up into the nest of blankets. Nezumi carefully untangled himself from Shion's deflating cock and snuggled up close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the messy boy. They were both still chuckling, lost to the sensations that had gripped them mere moments before. Although Nezumi had been wary of attempting this form of sex, he was pleasantly surprised with how it felt. He knew that he'd be sore in the morning, but something about knowing that Shion had been inside of him was extremely erotic.

Nezumi flushed at the thought. He was very thankful that Shion couldn't read his thoughts.

Shion was the first to fall asleep of the pair. He wrapped the blankets around himself and Nezumi like a shell and tucked his head in the crook of Nezumi's neck. Quietly, he said "I love you" many times to Nezumi, most of which were half-slurred mumbles at best. Against his better judgment, Nezumi played along, confessing his own love for Shion aloud. "I love you too," he said several times, chuckling when Shion snickered happily at Nezumi's words before drifting into sleep.

Suddenly, Nezumi wasn't so sure that he wanted Shion to forget this night.

XXX

I started writing this a few days after New Year's and ahahaha would you look at that we're halfway through February already what fun.

I have a very loose idea concerning how drunk people act so this is really random and cracky this didn't even start as a sexfic but it became one so yes

I'll leave it to you to decide when Karan comes home and if her homecoming is awkward as fuck or not.


End file.
